This building project will take three phases. The 1st phase will consist of obtaining building materials and freight funds. The second phase will consist of painting the interior and exterior of the building. During this phase, also, the interior carpentry for meeting benches and tables will be taken care of. Friends will also be taken care of. The third phase will consist of obtaining material and equipment for projects like Arts & Crafts. We may even consider starting Adult Education classes.